


Carnations

by eclaircit



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 1/4 angst, 3/4 fluff, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Violence, mostly word vomit, the mcd tag is... safe?, your typical royalty au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclaircit/pseuds/eclaircit
Summary: True love is said to be strong and eternal. Not even a grave can stop it, not even the king and his kingdom.





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> dearest prompter, i think i've played around with your prompt too much. i still hope you're satisfied by this though. although i know it somehow kind of gotten away from your idea ><
> 
> anyways just a little note that this won't be too angsty and i had to add reincarnation to get a happy ending out of this. i honestly just finished the half part the day before submissions so the whole story may seem rushed im sorry ;; i hope people would do enjoy reading though <3
> 
> and thank you to the mods for this opportunity. this is officially the first fic fest ive joined and the experience is great. except ive crammed a lot and felt so much pressure days before the deadline lol

The ambiance surrounding the cafe is thick, coated with different scents of coffee and a mixture of pastries baked inside. Minhyun likes it, especially the hot latte warm in his hands, tucking him back into warmth and comfort. Although it tasted a tad tepid, lacking a gram of real milk, and is overly bitter, to him, it is just perfect as it is.

He observes the snow continuously melting outside, an imminent of sunshine peeping through darkish clouds. A little drizzle of rain had just stopped by a minute ago, making the ground wet and the flowers showering in delight.

Outside are the trees beginning to bloom, a minimal recovery from what winter has broughtㅡdenuding it until it's left with nothing but empty branches and sickening snow resting on it. In a steady rate, the flowers on the branches one by one had began to wave by, some managing to catch Minhyun's attention. 

The world is once again resuscitating of bursting colors and vibrancy after a season of winter which had lasted shorter than what was Minhyun thinking. To him, winter is simply anything but short-lasting. Time, Minhyun learns, is not constant. It moves slowly, it is relative. It becomes a form of dilation to him.

Time comes by fast, but when it is on to those who wait, it goes by slow.

He grabs his latte in one swift of a snatch, ponders it is best to take a walk outside and breathe in a new set of fresh air. After all, the cold is not that overwhelming anymore, and he could also watch the flowers hanging lowly by the trees.

Feeling a little drizzle on his hair, he gets his umbrella before proceeding to walk along the streets with the trees standing alongside, having almost nothing but empty branches and an array of small flowers. From afar, he could hear someone playing violin and he hums along to the tune, albeit he is uncertain about its flow. He stops as soon as he hears his phone ring.

 _“Minhyun hyung,”_  It’s Jihoon.  _“Aren’t you coming? It’s your recital tonight!”_

Minhyun smiles. From his peripheral vision, he could tell it was an old man sitting by the sidewalk playing the instrument.

“Yeah, yeah.” He pauses when he hears the old man switching to another piece. This time, it is achingly familiar. It brings a sudden surge of emotions he was not expecting to come. “I’m-I’m coming.”

 _“Minhyun hyung… are you okay?”_  

Minhyun tries his best to ignore the sound of the violin, its vibration making its way to his ears.  _Stop…_ He presses his eyes closed.

“I’m all good.” He lies. His heart aches and he cannot help but to clutch his chest with his hand. “I’ll be there in an hour.”

 _“Alright.”_  Jihoon sighs. “ _Daniel hyung is worried you’ll get scolded by Jisung hyung again_.”

“I won’t. Just tell them I’ll be there.”

_“Okay, will do.”_

The line ends and Minhyun does nothing but to sigh. The familiar piece is still playing, his eyes lingering on the way how the old man’s hand quivers with every move as he presses the bow onto the strings, a strange melody that no matter how hard Minhyun tries and wants to unhear, still pierces his heart leaving it hollow and empty.

He looks up and the skies are dark. Sooner, it will rain unlike the faint drizzle he is currently experiencing. He takes little steps back and stops until he is in front of a tree he’s born to love and hate with for the rest of his life. A tree whose flowers are coated of white and pink blossoms, whose purity and innocence can be seen in just a glance. It has Minhyun reminded of his own pain and longing.

The violin piece does not stop playing and the flowers on the trees wave once again, swaying along to the flow of the wind. Minhyun smiles, he always does, despite the ache forming in his heart once again. Minhyun smiles, eyes reflecting the hues of the plum blossoms above him. He smiles until he hears nothing but that certain violin piece now stuck on his head.

He stops when reality wakes him up.

 

* * *

 

“I heard the Crown Prince is good-looking.”

“Oh, really?”

"Yes, well, that's from what I've heard."

 

Minhyun is nervous.

Today is the day. Today is the day where the entire people of the Hwang dynasty will get to know his name, how he looks like, how he acts, and most especially, they’ll get to know how someone, aspiring to become the crown prince, is sincere and wholeheartedly genuine to serve the people of his kingdom. As well as, setting his own priorities straight and fulfilling his promises.

Minhyun could only puke. He’s not one to aspire a position like this. He only wanted nothing but to live normally like those children he used to see outside the palace, playing and running and laughing until their breaths ran out.

The sight made him lonely. He never had a childhood. He was always in his room, reading books, studying law, and the likes. He cannot blame his life, after all. He's raised in a family of royalty. Of course, he'll have no freedom. Especially when he has a very strict father.

But that was, until he’s found music in his arms.

He started learning the  _gayageum_ at the age of 9, pretty late for a starter. However, Ha Sungwoon, son of the king’s trusted general at the same time the one who taught him how to play, soon regarded that Minhyun didn’t need lessons anymore for he was quick to adapt his own style of playing the instrument.

It is through music that Minhyun found comfort and appease loneliness in his company. It is through music that Minhyun never felt envy on the children anymore.

“Prince Minhyun,” Minhyun searches for the voice and sighs when it is just a court lady. “It's time.” The court lady mutters, head hanging low as to show respect.

Gripping his silk robe, he walks his way out.

Minhyun is overwhelmed at the amount of people waiting for him outside where he’ll stand for hours long. He hates it, standing all day, that is. It is good to see people from outside the borders of the palace, though, at least he knows they exist.

When his name is already called and sunlight starts to hit his skin, he hears sudden cheers. Cheers from the citizens, from the generals and officials, and most especially, cheers from his own father, King Taekyung.

And he smiles because he didn’t know it would be this good to have recognition. He didn’t have any idea it’d be this nice to have everyone’s attention.

Yet Minhyun is aware all these comes with a price and it scares him.

Albeit that thought in mind, he is still standing proud and bold, flashing small smiles at anyone he meets eyes on. It takes long, he notes, before he’s escorted back to his seat by two men wearing complete black uniforms.

He catches a glimpse of one of the men’s hand. It is tanned yet it didn’t matter to him. What he notices, though, is a strange, dragon tattoo on it.

The man caught him looking. His expression is solid and neutral, a gaze holding of nothing but rich intensity and seriousness. Minhyun could only blink. The man’s hair is tied at the back, its ponytail long and silky against the shine of light. His bangs strike to the side of his temple, his left eye almost unseen.

They break gazes when the man turns his back on him and it is the only time Minhyun releases a huge sigh, as if he has just held his breath within long hours.

For all his life, no such man has intimidated him like this before. And he wouldn’t have if it weren't for the tattoo that symbolizes the prisoners and slaves of the palace.

Minhyun starts to wonder the man’s identity.

 

 

 

 

The  _gayageum_ lays cold in his hands as he could not sleep a wink later that night. Minhyun knows he shouldn’t still be thinking of that man but he couldn’t help it. How… how could someone – a prisoner, a slave – serve inside the palace?

Has the royal court loosen the prohibitions inside this palace? Or the royal guards have just been too careless to notice everyone around?

Minhyun pouts. This is why he never aspired nor wanted to be in politics. He’s just straight dumb and he knows it himself.

 _Whatever,_ he huffs.  _I’m going to find out._

It is dark the moment he steps foot at the basement where prisoners and slaves are usually kept. He’s been here yet he still can’t get used at the uncanny, awful smell lingering inside. He lights up the place with a lamp and sees them all sleeping peacefully to his surprise – except for one person.

_It’s him._

The same man from earlier doesn’t stand up nor bow his head to acknowledge his presence, which surprises Minhyun. Instead, the man smirks and Minhyun could already sense trouble. He feels the same intimidating aura the man is giving and it sends shivers down his spine.

“Why… why are you not in your cell?”

“So you’ve been bothered by this tattoo all day long, it seems?” The man raises his hand to show said tattoo. Minhyun winced and the man laughs. “Don’t worry I won’t kill you though even if I wish to, my dear crown prince.”

“What are you doing there exactly?”

The man looks at the whole place first, eyes lingering at his fellow prisoners sleeping on rags and cold floors, before setting back to Minhyun.

“Nothing in particular, my dear crown prince. I'm here to serve and just doing my job.”

“I-what?”

The man chuckles as he gets up. Minhyun is taken aback. This makes the man laugh for more.

“I’m sorry, do I scare you this much?” Minhyun glares. “Anyway, to answer your question, I’m guarding here-“

“Yet you’re also a prisoner? Or a slave? How could they let you off that easily? What if, what if-“

“I break out and murder someone? Or steal gold and sell kidneys? I don’t have an idea too, Prince Hwang.”

“But what I know, is,” The man walks straight past and stops just behind him. Minhyun is sweating as he sees the man’s tight grip on his sword. “Someone who’s caught stealing a loaf of bread is worth-trustable for this kind of job.”

The man leaves the area, stealing his lamp and Minhyun is left with darkness and more questions to ask he knows only the man can answer. Above all, there is that guilt and a piece of anger, not for the man but for himself, lying at the pit of his stomach.

 

 

 

 

Ha Sungwoon comes in around earlier than usual. Minhyun barely finishes his matcha tea when he sees his friend bowing his head. Startled, some contents of his tea spill out. Thankfully, not on his robe.

“Sorry, I seemed to startle you?” Sungwoon greets with a sheepish smile.

Minhyun coughs as he wraps the tea-spilled floor with a cloth. “Not much, you just came way too early.”

Sungwoon proceeds to sit down in front of Minhyun’s coffee table, bringing his own  _gayageum_ inside.

“Also, haven’t I told you to stop bowing to me like that? We’re friends.”

“But not on the same position. I’m just a mere son of a general and you’re a Highness.”

Minhyun rolls his eyes as he takes one last sip of his tea. “Don’t do it to me when we’re alone. No one’s watching earlier.”

“Will do, Your Highness.”

Minhyun chuckles as he slaps Sungwoon’s arms. Sungwoon groans in pain.

“Stop calling me that too.”

The sun is at its highest peak today when Sungwoon suggests they play by the balcony. Minhyun immediately agrees, wanting to breathe fresh air and not having himself caged inside again.

From the gardens, he could see the flowers now in full bloom. Spring has just come around the corner which means the cherry blossoms at the background is thriving of healthy pinkish colors.

Minhyun smiles as he plucks the strings of his  _gayageum_ to produce a melody. He sings a song and Sungwoon harmonizes with him. It is what they usually do at bored afternoons.

When Sungwoon calls for a break, Minhyun just nods. Sungwoon makes his way out of the room while Minhyun waits, fingers still on the strings of his instrument. From afar, he could hear the singing of the cicadas on the trees.

The wind blows a tangible amount of air, some  strands untangled.

He sees a familiar face walking by the gardens, carrying a sword and a book in hand. Without ado, Minhyun stands up and lets go of the  _gayageum,_ in hopes of reaching the same man from last night before he could completely run away.

He sees him situated under a plum blossoms tree by a hill, brows furrowing and eyes solely focused on the book he’s reading. Minhyun hears him humming a song, and to him, he’s never heard a voice as saccharine sweet as this man’s before.

Minhyun sits down beside him and the man immediately takes notice of his presence. He sees him tightening his grip on his sword.

“What are you doing?” the man asks.

“What are you reading?” Minhyun asks back.

“Why are you here?”

“Why can’t I?”

The man presses his eyes closed as he decides he’ll ignore Minhyun for a while.

“Where’d you get that book from?”

Pressing the book close, the man looks at him in annoyance. “Why are you asking so many questions?”

“Wait,” Not answering the man’s question, Minhyun probes. “Isn’t that from the library? You just can’t take things from there, you know.”

“And what will you do, my dear crown prince?” The man’s tone is mocking. “Cry about it and tell it to the librarian? Go ahead and have me executed.”

Minhyun smiles, a little astonished by how this man treats him. Feisty. “You’re too dramatic. Don’t worry, I won’t.”

They share silence for a while and Minhyun observes the falling plum blossoms on the green grass. Its scent is pleasing, almost addicting. It reminded him of the perfume his mother wears. He smiles.

The man beside him continues to read and Minhyun thinks he’s just decided to ignore him forever.

“Hey,” he speaks and he doesn’t even know how he’s started to get comfortable with him already. Maybe because this man shouldn’t be feared that greatly. "I’m sorry about last night.”

“It’s okay.” The man’s voice is smooth yet becomes small, losing an amount of stolidity it seemed to always possess. “I’m used getting all that treatment like I’ve done a crime or something. Can’t help it though.”

Minhyun tries to feign a smile but it comes out sad. He shifts the topic. “I’m Minhyun.”

“I know.”

“And you are?”

Lingering his eyes on him for a while, the man opens his mouth. It holds on a little before closing it again, as if he's hesitating. Minhyun, however, gets more anticipated, every drumming of his heart sends a feeling of anxiety inside. The red dragon tattoo on the man’s hand is glimmering against the sunlight.

“I’m Seongwu, Ong Seongwu.”

Minhyun smiles as he repeats Seongwu’s name with his own mouth. “Ong Seongwu,”

Seongwu looks at him with questioning eyes. “What, my dear crown prince?”

“Nothing,” Minhyun smiles and he doesn’t even know why he keeps on doing that. “I just like your name.”

A plum blossom falls, its scent invading Minhyun’s nose. Seongwu doesn’t respond and Minhyun breaks the silence again.

“I also like your voice.”

Another plum blossom falls, Minhyun observes, yet although he’s hoping, he never gets a respond back.

 

 

 

 

The night comes when Minhyun gets called by the king.

"Minhyun."

Minhyun looks up when he hears the baritone voice of his father. He bows down before straightening his legs.

"I want to remind you that the Kim's will be visiting this household in less than two weeks. As much as possible, I want you to be prepared."

It is the only time Minhyun looks up, curiosity drawn on his face. "What is it for, father?"

The king shuts his eyes as he heaves a sigh, something Minhyun is used to see. Sometimes, he wonders if his father is able to rest well.

"Just go back to your room, Minhyun. You'll know when the day comes."

Minhyun does what he's told, except he goes straight forward to the place he knows where Seongwu will be.

He doesn't know why he feels like seeing him again, ponders that maybe he just needs some companion. It would be a lie to say Ong Seongwu has not occupied his mind the whole day. His presence is a little... strange yet in somewhat, a good kind of way. There is something that Seongwu has Minhyun cannot figure out, and he is willing to learn what it is.

 

 

 

He sees Seongwu seated under the lonely tree of plum blossoms again, a lamp lying by his side. The wind blows as the night howls through the screaming darkness. The branches of the trees sway, making some of the flowers break and fall to the ground.

It is only when the rustles of the leaves become audible does Seongwu look up from reading the book he's been engrossed with the whole day. He sees Minhyun already staring down at him, it makes his heart leap in surprise.

"What the fuck."

Minhyun smiles, despite the  _very_   _warm_ welcome Seongwu has given. "Hello."

Seongwu could only stares before his eyes set back on his book. Minhyun doesn't take the gesture that much and prompts to sit beside him.

"Are you still not yet done reading that?"

"What are you doing again?" Seongwu only manages to mutter, brows thickening as his eyes are focused on the pages.

The moon glistens above and Minhyun gets endeared by the sight. The plum blossom flowers fall one by one again, the smell ravishing in his nose. 

"I'm bored." he responds.

"Then find something to play with."

"You."

The answer seems to catch Seongwu's attention. He looks up and immediately casts his eyes on Minhyun's. "Me?"

Minhyun nods, the ponytail on the back of his hair bobbing along. "Yes, I want to talk to you."

Seongwu goes back to reading again, this time there is a hint of annoyance depicted on his face. "Don't play with me, Hwang. I'm warning you."

"I'm not playing with you, Ong."

"Then what?" Seongwu's eyes are back on him. The wind blows again, the ambiance is a little calming if not by the way how Seongwu's eyes shoot daggers on him.

A flower falls on Seongwu's hair and in an instinct, Minhyun picks it up, fingers subtly brushing his hair. Minhyun is unaware how such gesture brings goosebumps on Seongwu's skin, the sudden close proximity making him uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that." Minhyun smiles as Seongwu only stares. "I'm serious when I said I'm not playing with you."

"How could I be so sureㅡ"

And Minhyun doesn't know why such words came out of his mouth. "Because I want to be your friend."

"What..." Seongwu falls into silence, mouth gaping as the book on his hands fall to the ground. Even then, they don't break the eye contact they've been holding for minutes prior. "Why would you want us to be... friends..." His tone lies flat by the end.

"I-I don't know, I just-" Minhyun shakes his head, trying to lessen the sudden panic he's feeling."I just... find you cool and all...?"

Seongwu only stares.

Closing his eyes, Minhyun's shoulders fall dejectedly as he exhales a deep breath.

"I just, I think I like your presence around. Even though I admit you were pretty scary at first, I've learned that you aren't at all."  _And it's just that, there's something in you that draws me in closer but I just can't seem to find out what it is._

Seongwu doesn't answer and only stands up, brushing the back of his robe before picking up his book and lamp. He turns around and chooses to leave.

He stops when there is enough distance between him and Minhyun.

"You know what, Hwang." He tilts his face a little to see Minhyun still leaning his back on the plum blossoms tree. "You aren't that bad. We could be friends, exceptㅡ"

"Except what?"

"Except, you've just consumed my time for reading. You're a loser, my dear crown prince. I hope you know."

Minhyun laughs. "What?"

Seongwu continues to walk away but before he completely disappears from Minhyun's sight, he shouts. "Loser, let's meet again tomorrow!"

And maybe, something warm and fuzzy inside has brought a smile on Minhyun's face.

 

 

 

 

This time, Sungwoon comes in exactly the time Minhyun has expected him to. There is that huge scowl evident on his face as soon as he enters, worrying Minhyun.

"Sungwoon, are you okay?"

Sungwoon just shakes his head as he puts his  _gayageum_ on the floor. The floor they're sitting on is cold and flat despite the heat evident outside. Nevertheless, Minhyun sits beside him with a mat underneath.

Tuning a  _gayageum,_  Minhyun must say, is a little hard albeit all the years he's spent his life learning and playing it. He sees Sungwoon from the corner of his eyes tuning his own with ease and it is enough to make him feel envy.

"How do you that? I can't tune mine properly."

Sungwoon doesn't look up as he answers. "Maybe you weren't meant to play this at all."

This surprises Minhyun. His fingers stop touching the strings of his instrument, his body facing Sungwoon who still remained as if he had not just said anything offending.

"What?"

Sungwoon deadpans him a look.

"I don't think it's right we should continue this, Minhyun-ah."

This makes Minhyun dig for more. His brows question in curiosity, lips curling down.

"Can you just get straight to the point?"

Sungwoon sighs, his fingers leaving the strings. He looks straight at Minhyun's eyes, wishing that he won't break him after, hoping that he'd understand.

"Music is not meant for you, Minhyun. You should stop and think of something that's more important." Sungwoon holds Minhyun's hand and Minhyun doesn't know why he flinched at the touch. "You'll become a king someday. This," he looks at the  _gayageums_ lying flat on the floor. "...would not help you at all."

Minhyun's mind becomes that of a surging perplexity, thoughts clouding as it whirls inside. He glances at Sungwoon, disbelief written all over his face.

"I... what?" It is as if his tongue got caught he didn't know what to say. Did Sungwoon really just say those words? Minhyun couldn't believe it.

For all his life, it was Sungwoon who had taught him how to play, it was him who had accompanied him through all those years of coping his loneliness with music. He just couldn't believe it'd be the same person wanting him to stop pursuing it.

Minhyun doesn't understand why Sungwoon would want to do this. He's known him like the back of his hand and it scares him now that he can't seem to grasp what is going on inside his mind.

"Minhyun, I hope you understand." Sungwoon tries to convince. Minhyun could only shake his head, fists now closed.

"I won't." he mutters, voice low yet deadly. He looks up again, meeting Sungwoon in the eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Just try to understand, Minhyun." Sungwoon responds, voice now more stolid than before. "You'll have responsibilities soon, people will rely on you. Your power, it will be everything just as long as you only pay your attention to it."

"I still don't understand." Minhyun tries to hold back the anger anguishing inside. The fire burns bright, but his heart does brighter. It's become toxic, more viscious than ever. "But you know what? I won't ever listen to you. You were the one who helped me with this, yet you're also the one wanting to stop me from doing this. I don't, I don't get you!" Minhyun presses his eyes closed, merely trying his best to put down the flames rummaging inside him.

"Your Highness, just please-"

"Leave."

"What?"

He sees Sungwoon's expression change, it is as if he's shocked to see something new. It is as if he's never known Minhyun can be like this. Minhyun, after all, is known to be calm and composed. He is not meant to snap at anyone.

To Minhyun, it feels like shit. He isn't what they think he is. He isn't what they want to see in him. Living in a lifetime like this feels like something you'd be in a prison.

"You heard me." His voice is now bitter cold. The ambiance turns icy. "Leave."

And it does not take a two or three for Sungwoon to immediately comply, leaving Minhyun all alone inside again after years. He smiles bitterly, realizing he is back to square one.

 

 

 

 

"You're here."

"You'd always find me here, Hwang."

Minhyun leans his back on the plum blossoms tree again, watching Seongwu flipping another page of a book. This time, he notices, it is a new one.

"What are you reading this time?"

Seongwu hums. "Chinese scripts about love."

Minhyun chuckles, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes forming.

"You're a lover boy?"

"No." It is Seongwu's turn to chuckle, head shaking. "I'm trying to get back composing and writing songs."

This has Minhyun's mouth gaping, surprised by the fact Seongwu does music too.

"You compose songs?"

Seongwu nods, fingers flipping to another page. "Yeah, it's what I used to do way back home."

"That's amazing." When Minhyun says it, he means it. He's the type that's not good with words, and he wishes someday he'd be as good as Seongwu albeit he hasn't seen his compositions. "Do you play instruments then?"

"Only the  _haegeum._ "

Minhyun smiles, relief to find someone he can spend some time with. "That's great! We can play sometimes?" He tries to forget the scene with Sungwoon earlier, thinking that maybe Seongwu can be his friend instead than someone who tries to stop him from doing what he likes.

"I currently... don't play now."

Seongwu looks dejected as he says that, and it brings a surge of sadness inside Minhyun.

"Why?"

"We're not allowed to do it here and," Seongwu heaves a huge sigh. "I haven't played since... I got stuck here a year ago."

"Oh."

The two fall into silence, now only the smooth crisp of the wind by the branches of the trees can be heard. It is usually windy today, the sun is up with all the flowers in bloom. The atmosphere is a tad relaxing, it calms Minhyun a lot.

"Hey Seongwu..."

"What, Hwang?"

Minhyun frowns. "Don't call me Hwang."

"What, my dear crown prince?"

Minhyun frowns even more. "Not that, just call me Minhyun."

"We're not allowed to do that, Hwang."

Rolling his eyes, Minhyun leans in closer to Seongwu, head almost falling to the latter's shoulders.

"They wouldn't know."

"Alright, what is it  _Minhyun_?"

Minhyun smiles, feeling delightedly happy to hear his name slip off Seongwu's lips. It feels nice to hear, Seongwu's voice is like honey. He'd love to hear more of it everyday.

"You'll be here everyday right?"

"Other than if I get caught loitering around instead of staying inside, then yes."

This time, Minhyun's smile is brighter. It is brighter than the sunshine blatantly streaming above. He doesn't know why he keeps on doing this, seeming to have lost control of his own pair of lips.

"Good, I'll come here often too."

And if Minhyun wasn't too blind and oblivious, he would have seen the small smile peeping on Seongwu's lips.

 

 

 

 

"Minhyun!" Minhyun smiles when he hears his name roll off Seongwu's tongue again. "Am I even allowed here?!" Seongwu's whispers make his voice softer and sweeter, Minhyun deems.

He turns his back as his hand is still wrapped around Seongwu's wrist.

"Just, we have to be careful. Don't get too obvious. Just lower your head."

Their steps on the way to Minhyun's room are heavy and uneasy, trudging as the beats of their heart accelerate with the pressure of getting caught. Thankfully, there weren't much people inside, making the task to slip Seongwu in the palace easier.

"Why are we even doing this?"

"I want to change your perspective that tea is much better than black coffees."

Seongwu snorts as they walk through another hallway that seems endless.  _Damn, this is a long road._ He hopes he wouldn't get caught for coming inside.

"Whatever you say, Hwang. Black coffees are better, especially when you grind the beans on the coffee grinder!" he interjects.

This has Minhyun's eyes rolling. When they reach the sliding wooden door of his room, they immediately come inside, slamming it to the left.

"Okay, we've made it. Now, I'm gonna make you some tea to change your perspective."

Minhyun does what he says. He gets a jar of his usual favorite matcha tea from the cupboard, pours a peeping hot water on the powder-filled cup before giving it to Seongwu.

"Here, Your Highness." Minhyun utters.

Seongwu laughs. "So I'm a prince now?"

"Maybe." Minhyun says, there is a hint of playfulness in his tone. "By the way, I've managed to borrow a  _haegeum_  from an eunuch. Here, you can play now."

"What..."

Seongwu is surprised to see a  _haegeum_  on Minhyun's hand. It looks a little old, its two strings carefully stretched from the neck of the fiddle until its hollow wooden soundbox. It has a peculiar design, Seongwu notes, shapes of flowers carved prettily along its curves.

He takes it with shaking hands, the touch unfamiliar. He's always loved his own  _haegeum_ back home, and maybe that's why this one in his hands is a little foreign. Nevertheless, he is happy to have finally touched a  _haegeum_ after a long, agonizing year. Seongwu hopes his skills haven't faltered.

"Go play it."

Something rings a bell the moment Minhyun says it. It is like a surge of urge had poured through him, and before he gets even aware, his fingers are already on the bow, pressing it gently and carefully on the strings.

The sound Seongwu is producing brings a strange feeling to Minhyun. The sound is melodic yet it also comes out sad. It is as if he's reminiscing, reminiscing for what?

Minhyun stares. He stares at the way how Seongwu's eyes are closed as his arm moves ever so caressingly with every stroke of the bow. He stares at the way how his lips purse small breaths under the minimal sunlight by the windows. He stares and stares, until his breath is caught, until he hears nothing but those melodies going through his heart.

For the first time, his heart aches in a beautiful kind of way. Minhyun admits, he liked the feeling. He is looking forward for it more, especially if Seongwu's the reason behind it.

Maybe, this friendship with Ong Seongwu can finally work out.

 

 

 

 

The golden robe Minhyun is wearing is a little heavy than what he's used to. He stiffens when he feels the collar suffocating his neck a little. He adjusts it with his hands before he gets called by a court lady.

He steps out of the room in a whole new set of clothes sewed for this day. He doesn't get the idea how could the Kim family's visit be this significant but he chooses not to ponder on it anymore.

When he meets his father's gaze, the king only gave him a neutral look to his relief. He's glad he didn't disappoint him. King Taekyung is a very strict king, especially when it comes to formal meetings. He is a very organized personㅡa perfectionist, someone would say. And Minhyun thinks he's inherited those kind of traits from his father.

The door opens, revealing a family of four and some royal guards behind. In a glance, Minhyun can already see they're sophisticated, and he now understands why he has to prepare a lot for this meeting. It'd be very shameful for a crown prince not to.

King Taekyung smiles as he urges for them to sit down. Minhyun observes them one by one as they prompt to sit on the wooden chairs. A lady in a silver silk robe, probably around her 50's, wearing expensive and rare jewelries around her wrist and neck. A man, Minhyun guesses is around the same age of his father, who preferred wearing dark colors more. His beard reaching the collar of his black robe. Behind him are two boys probably sharing the same age as him.  _They look young,_ he ponders.

"King Taekyung, it's been a while." The man greets with a sheepish smile on his face. This brings a smile on his father.

"Officer Kim," the king chuckles as he pats the officer's back lightly. "You are right and it's kind of embarrassing we have to see each other into a meeting like this. Lady Kim," King Taekyung leans his attention to the only woman in the room. He nods to acknowledge her presence.

"That's okay," Officer Kim coughs before his eyes set on Minhyun's. "At least, we get to start talking about the arrangement of their marriage."

_Marriage...?_

Minhyun's heart starts to pound fast. He doesn't like where this is going.

His father doesn't even give him a glance when he asks, "Who among your sons you're planning to arrange marriage with my son?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

His father didn't even tell him. His hands curl into a ball, trying to hold the anger inside. He can't just lash out of nowhere, that'd be completely rude.

"It was supposed to be Kim Jonghyun, my first son, but he got promoted in the army as a patrol leader." The boy named Kim Jonghyun stands up and bows his head to the king before settling down once again. He looks nice and too innocent for his liking but he supposes he's just a good man with good intentions. "So here's my second son, Kim Jaehwan. He's been with us these past years for war welfares and has led 100 troops once."

There is a triumphant smile on the king's lips hearing that as Minhyun does nothing but to clench his fists even more. Everything just feels so absurd. A son of a general or not, he doesn't care. All he wants is to escape this place immediately. But he just can't do that. He'll be damned.

He meets eyes with Jaehwan momentarily before it gets cut off when they hear a clink of a wine glass. There are foods immediately served on the table and yet Minhyun doesn't find the appetite to eat.

"Cheers to this newfound arrangement!"

Minhyun only raises his own wine glass in the air, the colors in his face draining little by little.

"Cheers!"

 

 

 

 

"You seem dejected. Care to elaborate?"

Minhyun heaves out a heavy sigh.

Seongwu puts the  _haegeum_ down on the grass, the bow lying on it. The grass is a little wet yet the two don't seem to mind.

"My life is fucked up."

"To be fair, you're fucked up already. Not a surprise."

Minhyun groans loudly, picking up some plum blossoms that have fallen and throwing it to the air.

"Why does it have to be me anyway... I never wished for this life."

He looks conflicted as he says that, making Seongwu worry a little. He taps the book on his lap as he leans in closer to Minhyun. Their faces are a tad too close for comfort but neither could even care less.

"Hey tell me," Seongwu's hand wraps around Minhyun's wrist and Minhyun swears his breath has just hitched at the skinship. "What is it about?"

"It's about the meeting earlier." Minhyun looks straight at Seongwu's eyes. "Seongwu, I'm gonna get married to someone who I don't even know in the first place."

Seongwu snorts as he moves a little further from Minhyun, a bit amused. "But isn't it how royalties work? You should've seen this coming, my dear  _crown_ _prince._ "

"I know! It's just," he pauses. "I don't want it happening."

Seongwu gets up, patting the back of his loose white pants as he picks the  _haegeum_ up from the ground. Minhyun's eyes follow him, confusion written all over his face.

"Where are you going?"

"By the forests."

"What? How do you even get-"

Seongwu offers his hand. "No questions, just come with me Hwang."

And Minhyun doesn't know why he did not hesitate to take his hand.

 

 

 

 

"This forest is... a little peculiar."

"You got it!"

Trailing behind, Minhyun gets amazed at all the plum blossom trees surrounding them. It is better than those cherry blossoms by the gardens. He wonders why he's never went to a place like this before.

"How did you find this place?"

"When I was hunting for food, I chased a deer and it led me right here."

Flush of pink can be seen anywhere. There are also purple and white ones but indeed, pink dominates the area. The sun streams through the flowers as the branches sway accordingly to the wind. It feels fresh and pleasant, Minhyun might just want to live here forever. 

"Liking it so far?"

Minhyun nods, his hands trying to catch a delicate flower falling in the air. His problems have temporarily gone off his mind.

They stop when they reach a cliff by the end.

When Minhyun looks down, all he could do was to gulp. It's dangerous, he estimates the falling height would be a hundred meters. He can't even see the ground below anymore.

Yet here is Seongwu casually just sitting by the edge, legs dangling as rocks fall and dusts go up in the air.

"You should sit beside me, my dear crown prince. Don't be afraid, that's not prince-like."

Minhyun frowns as he prompts to sit beside him. Yet today, he realizes, is one of his unlucky days.

His foot had accidentally stepped on a rock loosely clutching on the sand. In result, he almost slipped and fall off the cliff if Seongwu hasn't just caught him at the right time.

"Hey, be careful at least!" Seongwu chuckles as he holds Minhyun, who is now a little dazed and traumatized by his near death experience

"What are you laughing at?" He sounds annoyed. "I almost died!"

"Well, you'll have more near death experiences as a king in the future. That was just a head start."

"I don't want to be a king."

Seongwu turns around, hands on the  _haegeum._ "Well, why not?"

Minhyun only shakes his head.

"Don't mind about it. Say, can you compose a song for me right now? Cheer me up!"

Smiling, Seongwu grabs his bow from the grass. "You're not that special, Hwang."

"Your face seems to say otherwise."

"Alright," Seongwu presses his bow on the strings. "Composing isn't easy but I'll try it for you, my dear crown prince."

It takes minutes before Seongwu starts working on it.

Minhyun is surprised to hear Seongwu singing along to a slow tune, fingers pressing hard on the strings. The rhythym is slow, like a lullaby except there are more feelings invested in this. The way Seongwu's mouth hums, the way it purses as he sings bring something only a listener can decipher.

" _W_ _hen the sun casts down, f_ _lowers disappear_

_Yet here I am wishing, that you would never_

_Here I am wishing, that you would stay_

_Here I am wishing, you'd come back,"_

The words that leave Seongwu's mouth are hollow and sad. His emotions and the way he plays portray it all too well. Minhyun is in amazement, how can Seongwu be this good?

_"When the world burns and the trees are no longer here,_

_When the fields disappear and there are no more sunrises,_

_I wish you'd still be here, still watching those flowers fall_

_I wish you'd still be here, waiting for me to come to you,"_

Seongwu finishes with the wind blowing a tangible amount of air. His hair sways, blatantly escaping his ponytail. The sun by the west goes down, and this certain scenario is something Minhyun does not believe he is witnessing. Seongwu looks  _ethereal._

And they stare at each other.

They fall into silence.

There were flowers scattering on the ground, the scent nuzzling on their nose. The wind hits their faces, untangling their hairs. Seongwu's hair covers a half portion of his face, strand wavy and gleaming against the setting light of the sun. Minhyun's hair is slick black, it rests until his chest. His bangs had covered his left eye but that did not affect the gaze the two are holding.

Slowly, as if in a trance, their heads move closer. Their bodies leaning in, the gap between being bridged. Everything moves relatively slow and Minhyun wonders how it happens. Minhyun wonders how can Seongwu make it happen.

The wind blows again and only a little went through the narrow distance parting their faces. Just a little their noses would bump. Just a little their lips would touch.

Minhyun doesn't want to stop and he wonders why.

Seongwu, it seems, doesn't want to either.

One, two, three, four, five, something falls in between.

A plum blossom flower swinging in the air, falling down leisurely in between their faces. They stopped, their eyes onto each other's again but this time, it now has an amount of uncertainty.

They paused. Minhyun is the first to look away, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks and ears.

He doesn't bother seeing what Seongwu did next, the sudden embarrassment filling up his stomach.

"Hey, let's go. It's getting late."

Minhyun stiffens when he feels Seongwu patting his arm.

It takes long when he gets up, limbs a little paralyzed. He sees Seongwu already walking away with his back turned on him. It makes him wonder what Seongwu was thinking.

It makes Minhyun wonder if Seongwu, too, felt the way how his heart pounded so fast at the probability their lips would meet.

 

 

 

 

It is the first time in weeks Minhyun has caught a glimpse of Sungwoon again. He sees him with his father talking to the king, and by the looks of how intimate and subtle they are conversing, the matter must be deadly serious.

He catches a glance from Sungwoon, who had only looked at him for a matter of seconds before avoiding his gaze. It's a little saddening. They were friends for years and their friendship has just come to this.

Minhyun thinks that, maybe, he might have just overreacted? That he should have listened to what Sungwoon was trying to say and not lash out? He feels so guilty yet he's still a coward to man up and swallow his pride.

He knows when he only lets the days go, it will just go worse. 

"Minhyun, let's go?"

Seongwu looked small in the black coat he borrowed from Minhyun.

Minhyun chuckles, adoring Seongwu's figure. He looked pretty much cozy and small in it which is very endearing and cute to look at.

Today, Minhyun will be taking Seongwu out to the wild forests. He has always wanted to explore, to go out and be wild yet no one would dare to accompany him.

And now that he's gotten the chance to, thanks to Seongwu, he swears he'll savor every moment outside before he gets scolded and caged up inside again, courtesy of his ever-so strict father.

"Yeah, sure."

They leave the palace secretly, bringing their horses along. However, Minhyun fails to escape under the judging stares of his father.

 

 

 

 

"Ah! This feels so good!"

The turbulent slamming of the wind feels good to his skin, his hair dancing along to the flow. It's very refreshing to feel such, and Minhyun just wants to experience this all over and over again.

Right behind him, is Seongwu trailing. Unlike Minhyun's aggressive pace, his was only a leisure one, having enough speed to catch up with him.

This part of the forest is a little unfamiliar yet Minhyun just shrugged, believing they would find their way back. Seongwu doesn't seem to mind either, a little expert when it comes to adventures.

They shared laughs the whole day, telling stories and sharing their life backgrounds.

Minhyun had learned that Seongwu no longer had a family to come back home to, that's why he preferred staying in the palace albeit he can just escape easily. They died in a war ages ago and Minhyun didn't know what to say.

He never experienced great sorrow before and that's why he preferred to stay shut. After all, he's not good with words. He'd be the type to listen to your problems, he'd be the one to let you know he's here for you.

Minhyun tells Seongwu he's born in the 9th day of August, just 14 days away before Seongwu was born. It feels great to be friends with someone who shares the same age as you, and maybe that might be the reason why they clicked so much.

They halt when they reached a deep part of the forest.

It is oddly quiet, with only the cicadas on the trees and the crickets on the grasses accompanying them. The sunset is impeding from the west, with its rays casting golden gleams on the horizon and to the sky.

They sat by under a tree, and somehow, Minhyun misses the plum blossom tree where they hang out a lot.

"It's getting dark. We should find our way back now." Seongwu mutters, breaths heavy.

Minhyun closes his eyes as he feels sleepy and tired. "Let me rest first, we've been through a lot the whole day."

"Alright," Minhyun smiles as he feels Seongwu's head on his shoulders. "Sleep well, Min." he hears him yawning.

"Sleep well too, Ong."

 

 

 

 

They wake up with torches surrounding them.

It is already dark, with the stars gleaming above the trees. Yet all Minhyun could notice are the men surrounding them, plastering off mocking smiles as their eyes are filled with hunger, hunger for  _blood._

"Looks like two lads got lost. Shall we take you home?"

They all chuckled. Minhyun observes some of them have knives on their pockets while he and Seongwu only have one sword each. They're outnumbered, but he's a little confident they can win over them.

"Minhyun," Seongwu whispers. "You should go away, run. I'll take care of them."

"What? I can't let you do that!"

Seongwu rolls his eyes as his hands are already on his sword. "My dear crown prince, listen to me you idiot. You can't get hurt or I'll be damned."

"I won't let them know! Seongwu, I swear whatever you're planning it's not good."

"Minhyun just, argh!" he groans, annoyance written all over his face. "Fine, just don't get hurt or I'll kill you instead."

Seongwu promptly stands up, getting his sword out as he aims to charge it on one of the men. They were like 10 and he knew he can't take them all down. He just hopes he'd be lucky for at least today.

Minhyun gets on the scene and he's thankful he's learned martial arts before. He helps Seongwu fight all the men, viscious laughs echoing through the forest.

Surprisingly, they can all take them down although it's inevitable that they'd get hurt in the process.

There is a huge cut on Minhyun's face as he attempts to stab a man on the stomach. Blood trickles down from the expanse of his cheeks, the cut is big and a whole lot visible.

Seongwu still remained woundless, slitting a man's neck with the knife he's stolen. He looks at Minhyun who has now a cut on his face, making him worry.

"Seongwu! Behind you!"

And before he could even respond, he feels a sudden surge of extreme pain on his back. His knees start to wobble as his whole body weakens. He drops the knife on the ground as he sees Minhyun stabbing the man who had buried the knife on his back.

When his body drops on the ground, Minhyun comes near, now eyes filled with fear.

"Seongwu, Seongwu, wake up! Come on, hold onto me. I'll get you back on the palace soon! Please, please, please."

Minhyun is shaking. He feels like it's his fault for Seongwu to get stabbed this badly. His heart aches to see him in this state.

He sees Seongwu's face getting paler and paler, the stab must have been too deep. He's panicking, currently not knowing what to do first.

"D-don't." Seongwu coughs. "Just bring me to a cave nearby a-and treat my wound with the oil I've brought by my pockets." he pauses as he catches his breath. "A-and some leaves."

Seongwu's sight comes into a blur as Minhyun lifts him up. The last thing he sees are the stars above, some being covered by the branches of the trees. He tries to count them all, distracting himself from dozing off before his eyes had shut down completely.

 

 

 

 

The first thing Seongwu sees is the dark interior of a cave. He wakes up and sees Minhyun mindlessly staring beside him. He groans in pain as his back still feels sore.

When Minhyun hears this, his eyes land on Seongwu, who is now struggling to get up. He rushes to his way, eyes heavy as the cut on his face still stings.

"Seongwu!" He holds his shoulders to force him to sit down. "Don't move, you're still in pain."

This makes Seongwu groan for more. "I don't want to burden you. Just let me go."

Minhyun holds his wrist as Seongwu attempts to escape again. He stares right through his eyes.

"You're not a burden, Seongwu. You'll never be."

Seongwu stares back, now a little confused and skeptic. But he admits, it has him desire for something, something that he cannot figure out what.

"Stop with your mouth, Hwang. They're not funny."

Minhyun holds their hands together, now bodies a little closer.

"I've always wanted to do this." he kisses Seongwu full on the lips. It is quick yet at the same time, contains of feelings unspoken so long. The kiss was soft, and tender. Seongwu feels warm all over, and he cannot stop the way how his heart has increased its rhythym. He feels he might just explode.

Their heads lean onto each other, surprise still written all over Seongwu's face. Minhyun only stays still as his fingers caress Seongwu's lips.

"I got so worried," Minhyun pauses, his breath brushing Seongwu's lips. "Be careful next time or you'll be damned by me."

Seongwu only stares yet deep inside, he knows, his heart still feels warm and is aching for reasons he isn't aware of. Yet he is aware this is all caused by Hwang Minhyun.

"I'm sorry..."

Minhyun smiles but Seongwu knows well it's not genuine.

"Don't. Just promise me next time you won't ever do that again."

Seongwu nods. "I will."

He looks at Minhyun again, eyes filled of questions he's itching to ask but doesn't have the courage to.

Luckily, Minhyun can read through him. It's scary, sometimes, how Minhyun's gotten to know Seongwu for such a short amount of time. And it scares him even more to find out, to realize how deeply he has fallen for him in an instant.

"About the kiss?" Minhyun smirks as he pinches Seongwu's cheeks. "I only do it to the person I like."

Seongwu's eyes widen as he's turned speechless. He doesn't know what to reply after the words Minhyun has dropped. It's the first time such thing has happened, and it's why he's flustered.

They fall in momentary silence, the soft rustling of the leaves and the howling of the wind outside can only be heard.

It takes minutes for Seongwu to speak up, for Minhyun's confession to get an answer.

"I think I feel the same way as you, Hwang."

 

 

 

 

The king orders Minhyun to take Jaehwan out for a walk, albeit it is against Minhyun's will. He didn't want to be rude to the other boy so he just follows his father's orders.

Minhyun learns that Jaehwan can also sing. And he admits, his voice is more powerful and stronger than Seongwu (but he likes the latter's voice more though, it reminds him of honey). Jaehwan's voice has a strong foundation, it is a talent he has ever since he was a child.

Jaehwan tells him that he used to sing a lot when he was younger but stopped when he realized it was useless.

"Why would it be useless?"

"My father told me I wouldn't even used it in the near future."

"But that's your dream andㅡ"

"I know," Jaehwan cuts him off. "But in this world, dreams are useless. Everyone is thirsty for power. Say Minhyun, has anyone stopped you from chasing your dreams?"

 _Sungwoon,_ the first name that comes in his mind.

"By the looks of it, there is." Jaehwan nods, lips curling up, a little proud he's guessed it correctly. "Whatever the person told you, he's right." Jaehwan holds his hand as he looks at him straight in the eyes. "In this world, do not ever bother to chase what you want to have. Everything is toxic, everyone will become your enemy. You'd become helpless someday. The both of you will only get hurt by the end."

Minhyun is left wandering alone by the gardens as Jaehwan starts to walk away, leaving him. He doesn't know why he feels something bad is coming. He thinks of Seongwu in a sudden.

 _Do not ever bother chasing what you want to have_ _. Everything is toxic, everyone will become your enemy. You'd become helpless someday._

 

 

 

The plum blossom tree by the hill where Seongwu used to sit at is now gone.

Minhyun is shocked to find out. He didn't see Seongwu all day and he thought he was just at his usual spot. But now that it's gone, he is also nowhere to be found.

He climbs up the hill and sees someone had chopped it off. His instincts tell him that something isn't right.

Who would even dare to cut the tree?

Minhyun leaves the area and tries to search for Seongwu on the places he's gone with him.

He goes to the basement first but all he could see was the prisoners sleeping on cold floors. He tries the balcony area but he wasn't also there.

The gardens are also scarced of people, so was the library.

His last resort was the forest of plum blossom trees.

Although it was a little far, with sweat already drenching his skin under the sunny heat, Minhyun didn't mind. It was all worth it.

He finds Seongwu sitting by the edge of the cliff again,  _haegeum_ in hand as he stares at the chain of mountains ahead of him. Minhyun goes near, steps subtle and quiet. He sits beside him, this time his foot not stepping on the wrong rock anymore.

"Minhyun..."

"Hello." Minhyun smiles, his gaze switching onto Seongwu's fingers handling the bow. "Why are you here?"

"I think you know the reason."

"But you're willing to go this far just to have the plum blossoms accompany you?"

Seongwu nods as he presses the bow on the  _haegeum._  "Yeah," He turns around to look at Minhyun. "I love it that much."

"Well, care to tell me why?"

"I don't know, it's just," Seongwu couldn't help but to let a bitter smile out. "I used to take care of one and really, the smell just reminds me of home. It's become my comfort."

"Oh,"

They fall in silence as only the sweet melody the  _haegeum_ is producing could be heard. This time, the wind blows harsher than it has been before. The flowers spread around them, its pink petals look pretty to the sight.

Minhyun catches a flower by his hand, putting it onto Seongwu's head. Seongwu snorts at the gesture as he doesn't stop playing.

"You're playing the one you composed for me, right? I still remember it."

Seongwu hums. "It has a name. It's called  _Carnations,_ "

"Carnations? Why?"

Seongwu doesn't answer, and only lets the melodies reach through Minhyun's ears. He is hoping the prince will get it, he is wishing that someday, he'll learn the message behind it.

_Carnation, it is a mixture of pink and red. It is like, a pink plum blossom flower tainted of blood._

 

 

 

 

It is the night of Minhyun's birthday. It is supposed to be fun, meeting new people around and telling stories but that did not became the case.

Seongwu did not come, which has Minhyun feeling sad and devastated. He completely understands though, but he just cannot stop himself from feeling so.

Sungwoon attends the party just to apologize to him for the words he had said a month ago. He explains that it wasn't really him who wanted to stop Minhyun from playing music. It was his father. He was told by Minhyun's father to stop teaching him music and to force him to stop playing it.

"He knows you won't listen to him because you are that stubborn enough."

Minhyun feels guilty. Sungwoon never really meant harm, and all along, it was his father behind all this.

"I'm sorry, Sungwoon."

Sungwoon gives him a warm smile. "Don't be. Just enjoy your birthday, Your Highness."

Minhyun smiles a little. "Don't call me like that."

A few minutes after Sungwoon has left, Minhyun starts to search for Seongwu. His steps are heavy when he goes out, only to be dragged back again inside by the royal guards, telling him the king will be announcing something soon and he should be present.

Minhyun wonders what it would be about.

When the clock strikes past 8, the king has his feet infront of everyone. The classical music stops as the guests' attention is now on the king. Minhyun only watches from a far.

"This night is the 21st birthday of the prince, my son, Hwang Minhyun. This night also," the king pauses as he lands his eyes on every guest he catches eyes on. "...is the announcement of marriage between my son and Kim Jaehwan, son of Officer Kim, which is happening tomorrow."

Minhyun stares as the world stops along with the beat of his heart. He feels like drowning again, it is as if someone had wrapped wire around his neck.

The spotlight is now on him, the people's piercing eyes boring holes through him. He suddenly feels small under their stares, the will to escape getting stronger.

And he does, he escapes out of this place.

He is a coward, he knows. He didn't want to face reality. All he wants is to tuck himself back in his own dreams, in his reverie where Seongwu will always be, where he knows he'll stay safe.

He runs and runs for dear life, wishing that this was only a nightmare and nothing of it is real. Hoping that he'll wake up soon, right on Swongwu's arms.

He runs until he reaches the forests, he runs until he's indulged by the darkness. He runs and he doesn't stop until he gets to the place he knows where Seongwu is.

And relief washes over him when he sees Seongwu's back by the edge of the cliff.

"Why are you here? It's your birthday party and you should be there."

The night is chilly, with only the moon ceasing the darkness surrounding them. Seongwu is sitting alone, whilst staring into the mountains covered by grey fog.

"Seongwu," he grabs his hand, breath heavy and panting. "Come with me."

Seongwu's eyes widen when he sees the desperation on Minhyun's face.

"W-what?"

"Please," he kneels down, head ducking as tears start to fall one by one. He can't marry anyone, he can't. It's because he doesn't want to live with someone he does not know. It's because he does not want to be in an arrangement that would never satisfy him. It's because he knows, that he can fight for himself.

And most importantly, it's because he has Ong Seongwu that makes life more worth-living.

"Let's escape this reality together. Let's run away, we can hide and live, as long as we have each other."

"But Minhyun! You can't risk this! This will all beㅡ"

"I don't care!" He faces Seongwu, grabbing his shoulders with his hands. "I don't care as long as I'm with you!" his voice weakens, tears filling his vision. "I don't want to be in this kind of life anymore, I'm sick of it. Ever since I was a child, I've no longer known what happiness is. Everything's just too suffocating, I can't do anything what I want. My own father doesn't want me doing music. He wants me to marry someone I do not know and," he pauses, catching his own breath. He holds Seongwu's hand squeezing it with his hand. "I can't have you."

"Minhyun..." Seongwu retrieves his hand back. "That's exactly how cruel our world is. We can't have anything, we're not meant to be free. But you know what?" he links their hands again. "At least when I got thrown into the prison, I met you. And I'm thankful for that. Please, Minhyun. Let's not do this. We can, we can still meet each other right e-even when you're bound to get married. Am I right?"

Now, he's made Seongwu cry. It's beautiful, he admits. The way his tears trickle down one by one across his face is an art. Yet he cannot appreciate arts like this. This art pains him to death no matter how beautiful it is.

"Seongwu..." And now, Minhyun's lost hope. All he wants is to live a life where nothing else matters but him and Seongwu. All he wants is to do what he likes, is to have the childhood he never had.

And Seongwu leans in to close the distance between their lips. They kissed as the dark clouds cover the moon above. They kissed as the wind blows. Their hairs tangle, plum blossom flowers floating getting caught in between.

They kissed and kissed until both of their tears wet their lips, and all they could feel was a sad, heavy parting whispered softly.

And then, they part. Their breaths are audible. The beats of their hearts loud and defeaning. They stare into each other again.

"Seongwu," Minhyun mumbles, fingers trailing Seongwu's bangs covering his eyes. "I'll ask you once more. Will you come with me?" He holds his hand out, hoping for Seongwu to take it.

Horses running could be heard from a distance.

Seongwu is hesitating. He doesn't want Minhyun to risk a better future for him. He knows that Minhyun will be a great king, and he's the one the citizens need. He can see through his eyes that he's genuine and albeit he never wanted to take over and rule the kingdom, Seongwu can tell he'll do great.

"Minhyun," The silhouettes by the forest are now approaching. It is getting nearer. Seongwu presses his eyes closed as he holds their hands for the last time. "Even if I change my mind, I'll never come with you."

"Seongwu, please just coㅡ"

A _shot_ to the chest.  _Blood..._

"Seongwu!"

Minhyun looks back and sees royal guards with bows and arrows in their hands. His eyes widen in surprise.

"No!"

Seongwu only smiles as Minhyun hugs him, trying to protect him. He could hear his choked up sobs, begging them not to shoot him.

Until then, he still feels the love Minhyun harbors for him and he's so, so thankful.

"Don't fucking shot him!" Minhyun shouts. He can't fight back for they're totally outnumbered.

"Prince Minhyun, your father has ordered us to execute this prisoner. It is against the royal rules to befriend such peasant."

Minhyun breaks away from the hug to face them. His teeth is clenching in anger, fists closed as his face goes impossibly red.

"I won't let you do that! If you have to kill him, then kill me also!"

Seongwu gasps from behind him, bloody hands now tightly clutching to his white robe. "M-Minhyun!" he coughs, more blood gushes out. "D-don't! Don't do this!"

"Let meㅡ"

"Let him do it."

The king enters the scene, bringing more royal guards behind him. His face is calm and neutral, the word ruthless is the first thing that comes to Minhyun's mind the moment they met eyes.

"Kill him, kill them both." His voice is cold and treacherous. Minhyun grits his teeth as his breaths have become more violent.

"Do it!" Minhyun shouts, eyes glaring daggers to his father. "Kill us, I don't care." He holds Seongwu's hand. "At least, we'll go down together."

"Minhyun, no!" he hears Seongwu protesting behind him. He only smiles bitterly, turning around as he looks at him for the last time.

The royal guards have started to aim their weapons, bows turning up to a good angle. The silence has dominated the atmosphere but the heavy tension is still there. And then, before they could even release the arrows, Seongwu has pushed Minhyun to the side, resulting for Minhyun to roll on the ground.

The moment his eyes flutter open, he sees an arrow then two before it becomes three being shot to Seongwu. His eyes widen as he feels his heart aching into something that is unbearable to hold and to feel.

His eyes are burning with tears as he rushes near Seongwu, whose clothes are now covered by blood.

Minhyun cries as he holds Seongwu in his arms. He cries as there are also blood in his hands. Seongwu's eyes are still open but his breaths are now ragged and slow.

"Seongwu! Seongwu! Please don't die! Don't! Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Minhyun is now panicking, as his sobs have now become uncontrollable. He suddenly could not think straight, hands shaking as he holds Seongwu who is now dying in his arms.

"M-Minhyun..."Although Seongwu's voice is now soft and hoarse, it is still the sweetest thing Minhyun ever heard in his entire life. He wishes it's not the last time he hears it in this lifetime, he hopes he'll get more of it in the future. "This isn't a goodbye yet. We'll, we'll meet again soon, right?"

Minhyun doesn't answer as he holds Seongwu closer to him. He's afraid that when he closes and opens his eyes again, Seongwu will be gone. And he does not want that.

"You can't leave, Seongwu, you can't. Stay, just stay with me."

Seongwu only smiles. The moon above is no longer behind the dark clouds. Its light is now illuminating through the darkness of the cliff.

The moonlight highlights more the features on Minhyun's face.

The first time he saw his face, he admits he's immediately attracted. The prince's looks are one of a kind, it is something that one normally do not possess. His features are god-like and it feels funny how he once wished he'd be as good-looking as him someday.

When the prince approached him the first time, he's gotten surprised, of course. But it is more because of the fact that he doesn't believe he's real. Something like him from the higher ups should not be talking to a peasant like him. So, he tries to push him away, make him feel like he's not worth-some.

When the prince offers friendship to him, he doesn't know why he feels warm in a sudden. Although he was trying his best to shrug him off, he just couldn't do it completely. The prince is just too strong to resist. And that maybe why, he cannot keep his agenda on ignoring him.

It is when more days pass, more moments spend, that Seongwu had realized the prince has barged into his life completely. And he knows himself he is doomed.

Yet he still risked it. He risked himself, fully knowing the consequences of all these.

When they kissed for the first time, when they shared I love you's for the first time, when they cried, laughed, and smiled in the daily basis, when they had themselves wrapped around each other's fingers, all those had Seongwu realized that Minhyun is someone he cannot live without.

All those, had Seongwu dawn into a realization that Minhyun, is someone he'd risk his life with.

He opens his eyes again, and all he could see is Minhyun calling him, trying to get him back. Above, is still the moonlight streaming. It is covered again by the clouds. He smiles.

The wind blows another tangible amount of air, and the plum blossom flowers start to scatter again. A flower had fallen down to his face and that's the last thing he ever wishes for.

His eyes start to blur. He feels pain, it is everywhere. Yet as the time pass, he feels number than before and the only pain he could feel is in his heart.

He takes a look at Minhyun for the very last time. Deep inside, he promises to meet each other again. In another lifetime, where no one could hinder their love. In another lifetime, where they could be free and no one would stop them from doing what they love.

Seongwu closes his eyes, and the scent of the plum blossoms is the last thing he smells, the cries of Hwang Minhyun is the last thing he hears.

Ong Seongwu dies on the day of Prince Hwang Minhyun's birthday. He dies and fails to hear the last I love you coming from Minhyun.

 

* * *

 

"Was the piece you played your own composition?"

There were clicks of cameras everywhere, it blinds Minhyun's eyes nonstop. Nevertheless, he smiles as he faces the crowd infront of him. He shakes his head, denying the question.

"No, it wasn't." He pauses as his eyes roam around the crowd. They're full of unfamiliar faces, not even one he could recognize. He smiles bitterly. " _Carnations,_ that piece was composed by a certain someone."

"A certain someone!" the reporter exclaims. "Can you tell us who?"

Minhyun shakes his head again, the clicks of the cameras are now more aggressive than ever. "I can't, he's a private type of a person." he chuckles, realizing how true it is. "But I can guarantee you, that he is someone special to me, even after all these years. He is someone that, I can never forget easily. And after all these centuries, he still occupies my heart."

There are mix of confusion and inquisitiveness in their eyes after he says that, yet he ignores them all as he prepares to exit himself.

It is after moments when he gets into his own car, completely abandoning his friends behind. He hears his phone ringing on his pockets but he ignores it as he's in for a long ride this night.

He's thankful that today's recital is a complete success, although he knows Jisung's gonna beat him in the ass for making last minute changes.

He wasn't supposed to play  _Carnations_ for it still hurts to even just hear it. Yet he couldn't resist because deep inside, Minhyun is hoping that he'll come back for him someday. That for each time he plays the piece, the message would come to him.

The drive took 4 hours long and he's in a huge relief to make it safe. He is completely exhausted yet it doesn't matter as he climbs the hill once again, the same hill where the plum blossom tree is located. The place where everything began.

When he reaches the top, he immediately leans his back on the tree, with the healthy pinkish flowers hanging haphazardly above.

When he closes his eyes, all he remembers are those memories again. The night that changed everything, the night that will forever haunt him to death.

 

* * *

 

_The moment Seongwu's eyes closed, all Minhyun could do was to shout. To shout how fucking unfair the world is, to scream how cruel this life is, to curse and leave profanities until he runs out of breath._

_He's just lost Seongwu, the first man he's kissed, the first man he's made love with, and the first and only man he's ever loved._

_And now, he cannot accept the fact that he's dead. That Seongwu is no longer beside him, that he, no longer will be with him in the future._

_His hands are dirty as he digs the ground with a shovel on the hill where the plum blossom tree that is now chopped off is located. When it is deep enough, he buries Seongwu's body in it, together with the plum blossom flowers he's plucked from the forest._

_And with one final goodbye, he covers his body along with his tears and aching heart._

 

 

_Minhyun hasn't gotten out of his room for one whole month, the scars still open and fresh. The wedding was moved for two months as requested by his father. Thankfully, no one has heard the mess that happened a month ago._

_When the night approaches, Minhyun has a knife under his robe. It is 12 in the midnight, only the royal guards are awake. He sneaks his way into the king's room where he is peacefully sleeping. There were no guards around, which he is a lot thankful for._

_There are no traces of doubt and guilt when he raises the knife, all he could feel was anger and thirst for revenge._

_When he buries the knife, all he could see was_ _red. Blood. He smiles._

_Dawn cracks and it is the first time Minhyun has felt peace ever since. The news of the king murdered spreads all over the kingdom, shocking every citizen. In an instant, Minhyun was immediately declared as the new king at the age of 21 and the first thing he does is to cancel the marriage with Kim Jaehwan._

_It is after a month that Minhyun takes the courage to visit Seongwu._

_Every footstep he takes is heavy. The light of the sun is streaming above but that did not matter._

_When he reaches the top of the hill, he is surprised to see the plum blossom tree that was once chopped off has grown back, this time it is taller and broader. Its flowers jutting out like long branches. The scent is now more pleasing, and the colors look brighter, it is more colorful._

_Minhyun smiles despite there are already tears in his eyes._ _He fucking misses Seongwu so much, it's been months but he still can't move on._

_Will he ever move on?_

_Will he ever forget him?_

_He remembers how Seongwu once told him the meaning behind these flowers._

"It symbolizes hope and purity. It can also mean one's endurance and the virtues of life."

_The wind blows, and the flowers start to fall on the ground one by one. He manages to catch one before it gets blown by the wind again._

_The wind blows when he hears a whisper. It is soft and subtle, that Minhyun barely manages to hear it. But he still catches the whisper of the wind._

_"Minhyun-ah, let's see each other soon. Don't lose hope, wait for me._ _Please."_

 

* * *

 

 

**Epilogue.**

 

 

True love is said to be strong and eternal.

"What are you doing, my dear crown prince?"

Not even a grave can stop it, not even the king and his kingdom.

"I..."

True love is, something that time and space cannot part.

It is something that no matter the struggles, you've both gone through, it will never break.

"I've come back. You waited for a long time, right?"

It is something that no matter how much the longing, the loneliness, the pain it made you feel, it is still bound to get stronger, to never fade.

"I did."

The man smiles. Minhyun still couldn't believe his eyes. His hair is no longer long, bangs not covering his left eye anymore. His figure has gotten smaller but he is still the most handsome man Minhyun ever laid his eyes on.

With shaking hands, Minhyun reaches out to touch his face and when he feels shivers, it is the only time he believed that this, is all real.

"Ong Seongwu." he pauses, a wash of disbelief still on him. "I've waited a long time for you."

And before he gets even aware, their lips crashed under the fading moonlight, under the plum blossom tree where the flowers are continously falling.

They kissed, it lasts in a while, and for the first time in centuries, Minhyun feels alive again.

 

 

 

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching up till here. im apologizing for the mistakes as i didnt edit this before submissions. also im still not yet an experienced writer but im constantly trying kek


End file.
